BLU LOVE
by Zero-M3
Summary: BLUSpyXBLUScout on HIATUS until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Scout walked into the lunchroom after ceasefire had been announced and went straight to the fridge. He pulled out a can of BONK and opening it, took a large gulp of the biting drink. The fight today had seemed longer than usual and he was tired, dead tired. Plopping down in a chair, he propped his cleat plaid feet up on the table and sunk lower in the chair. He took another long drink and lowered his hat slightly over his  
eyes, sighing quietly as he began to drift off into a light slumber. His wrapped hands dropped the near empty can to the ground when he started snoring a bit. Engineer walked in late, grabbed a bite of food, and sat down across the table from the sleeping Scout. He chewed away as the others joined right after him. Their regular boisterous activities during dinner were even louder today and it affected Scout's once peaceful slumber. The happy dream turned sour and Scout came to screaming some obscenity the others couldn't understand.

"Fuck! A guy can't get nah sleep 'round here!", he grumbled to himself. Soldier, who was sitting next to him, clapped him upside the head and laughed.

"This is war boy. Ain't got no time for sleepin." Scout crossed his arms and pouted in his chair, glaring at the other members of his team. Everything was normal as usual except that Spy was missing from his normal spot next to Engineer. Scout leaned back and looked over the rest of the lunchroom, not seeing him anywhere. Usually he would've not cared and went about himself but for some reason it sparked his interest as to where Spy could be.

"Yo where's that cockfag Spy at?", he asked, picking up his begotten BONK can from underneath him. Medic stopped arguing with Heavy over whatever and addressed Scout.

"He iz in ze infirmary." Scout scoffed and chucked his can in the trash.

"What'd that dumbass fuck up now?", he questioned, slightly with disinterest. Medic took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping to stop an oncoming headache.

"He jumped out ze RED Sniper's window und landed on ze RED Heavy. He managed to dodge most of ze punches RED Heavy zrew at 'im until RED Pyro jumped at 'im an chased 'im back here." Scout's face deadpanned when he remembered how much Spy hated fire and quickly took off for the infirmary. He didn't care about Spy's well being, he wasn't being all lovey and faggy, but he's still a team mate and friend right? Within seconds Scout had arrived at the infirmary and burst through the door. Spy looked up from the gurney he was lying on and smirked.

"Ah Scout. I 'as not expecting you." Spy's voice was all smooth velvet like always which pissed Scout off.

"Well cocksucker if ya knew anything, you'd know Medic asked me ta check on ya.", Scout retorted, completely lying but hoping Spy took it as the truth because in all honesty, Scout didn't entirely understand why he had come to check on the assfuck. Spy nodded and motioned with a bandaged hand toward his pristine suit folded on a chair.

"Mind 'anding me a smoke? Medic wouldn't let moi." Scout obliged and brought him a cig and lit the thing as well. Spy took in a long drag and sat up, the blanket over him falling down to reveal a very bruised but well muscled chest that paled in the lighting of the infirmary. Scout averted his eyes as his face flushed and fiddled with the athletic tape wrapped around his hands.

"So...Medic said ya had a run in ta day with RED Pyro..." Spy shrugged his shoulders and took another long drag.

"Oui. 'e was most attentive in burning moi today." Scout stood there awkwardly for a while, Spy smoking throughout, and then Scout had to leave. He didn't know why but he just had to get out of here.

"Well have fun homo! C'ya." Scout dashed out the door before Spy could respond, hell bent on getting to his quickly before anyone could stop him. Spy just shook his masked head and took another long drag. Scout, now tightly sealed in his room, panted heavily against the locked door.

"What the fuck? I'm never out of breath!", Scout shouted to himself, sliding down the metal door to crouch on the floor, arms around his knees. He set his head on top of his knees and sighed, his panting subsided.

"The fuck is wrong with me?" The image of Spy's bare chest rushed to the front of his mind and his face flushed again.

"Damn cockfag spreading his faggoty goodness." He banged his head against the door and sighed again.

"I ain't no fag god dammit!" He whipped his hat off and ran his bandaged hands through his short, light brown hair, almost wishing he could rip it out in frustration. Maybe sleep would help he thought, yawning to emphasis his own fatigue from the day's activities. Rising from the floor, he stripped down to his boxers and jumped in bed, pulling the thick blanket over his head to hide his still blushing face. Sighing once more, he curled up into himself and began to drift off into a fretful sleep.

* * *

In the chill of the morning, Scout dragged himself out of bed and over to his bag. He pulled out a bar of soap and a toothbrush. Opening his door, he padded out of his room and down the hall to the showers. He entered, noticed the others hadn't shown up yet and squealed to himself that he's have hot water today. He quickly brushed his teeth, pulled off his boxers, and entered the showers. The farthest shower in the corner was the one he chose for today, went over, and turned it on. The spray that hit him was soothingly warm and calmed his fraying nerves from yesterday's happenings. Lathering up his hands with soap, he began to wash himself, gliding over every toned aspect of his runner's frame. He was rinsing his face when he heard a shower close by turn on. He turned to look who it was and almost fainted.  
It just had to be Spy. But not just any Spy, a naked Spy, in a steaming shower, washing himself, devoid of his mask. Scout had seen him mask-less many times before but today seemed different. Scout didn't realize he was staring until Spy caught his eye and smirked, winking shortly at him. Scout turned away quickly, his face and neck redder than a tomato. He scrubbed his body frantically, trying to finish as soon as possible so as to get away from the naked man nearly ten feet away. He was rinsing his hair when Spy was suddenly next to him, breathing in his ear. Scout leapt back with his hands held out.

"The fuck yo?" Spy smirked and held his hand out politely.

"I merely asked you if I could borrow your soap Scout." Scout grabbed his soap and held it out shakily to Spy, averting his eyes to the tiled wall. Spy took the offered soap and sauntered back to his shower. Scout looked at Spy once he turned and caught a full blown view of his ass...his tight ass. Damn that's a fine ass...OH GOD THE FUCK? Scout darted out of the showers, narrowly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before he burst into the hallway and ran to his room. He skidded inside and slammed the door shut. His whole body was flushed a light pink and his hair was tussled. Dressing hurriedly, he was lacing his shoes when he heard a curt knock on the door and Spy strode in smoothly. Scout grumbled to himself about not locking the door and looked up at Spy, noticing he was only in a towel and still dripping. Spy plopped the bar of soap in front of Scout and winked.

"You left Mon lapin a fore moi could return your soap." He flicked his wrist and ran his hand through his slightly curly, chocolate hair. Scout nodded, his mouth dry from embarrassment, and picked up the slick soap. He grasped it but it slipped out of his hands and tumbled to Spy's feet. The Bostonian inwardly slapped himself and stretched forward for the evil bar because if had to be evil to do this to him. He clutched the soap securely then made the mistake of looking upward at Spy. He caught a full view of the under doings of the towel and the smug look Spy had on his face, with his hands resting on his hips. Scout's jaw dropped and he spun around, his hands covering his cherry face.

"I'll be seeing you Mon lapin.", Spy lulled, turning around and leaving. Scout leapt up and locked the door, trying to relax his racing heart. Damn he needed some BONK right now or to bonk someone, with a bat, hard. Thank god the fight's starting soon. He finished lacing his shoes and put on his hat, his hands taped, and left, much calmer than he had been minutes ago. He cockily jogged into the meeting, or "war" room as Soldier had renamed it, and took his seat to hear today's plan. It was short and simple; kill anyone in sight. I could do that. I mean just look at me. Shortly after the meeting, the announcer began counting down and everyone took their positions. With ten seconds to go, I was pumped and itching to bust someone's face open when something warm suddenly felt up the back of my thighs. Scout stood rigid, locked in place as the countdown ended and everyone rushed out, Spy ran directly from behind and winked as he cloaked. Scout's face was burning as he dashed out, screaming.

He hit the first person he could find with red and beat the shit out of them until something bit his right shoulder. He wasn't sure what it was but right now, his adrenaline was soaring so he didn't give a shit. He laughed maniacally and ran to the next sorry-ass target, grinning wildly. It wasn't until ceasefire was approaching and his adrenaline rush gone that he noticed there was blood covering his right arm. With his left hand he felt up the blood covered appendage and winced when he accidentally fingered the bullet hole. More blood slowly trickled out but the wound had been starting to clot up. Scout rolled his shoulder and began jogging backwards to the base, not willing to turn his back to the REDS.  
His foot caught on a forgotten gun and he stumbled backwards, brutally smashing his head against a wall. Stars exploded in his line of vision and he tumbled over his tongue when calling out for someone and just managed to fall on his ass. He whimpered in pain from the bullet still lodged in his shoulder and the splitting ache in his head. He looked to see a large red blur running towards him when the fucker just dropped suddenly, merely ten feet away. Scout looked confused but couldn't form any coherent thoughts and his eyelids were just so heavy, if he could just close them for a little bit he'd feel better. His head lolled to the side as his eyes closed and the pain subsided. Spy walked up to the unconscious Scout, flipping his butterfly knife closed. He sighed as he picked Scout up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Stupid boy."

* * *

Scout was having a good time, a really good time. Only problem was that Spy was the one giving him a good time. Yup, there was Spy, on his knees, in front of Scout, using his damn irresistible mouth to do amazing things to...

"SCOUT!" Said Bostonian lurched forward and flung his arms out, his eyes frantic and face heated from his dream.

"What? Fuck!" He looked around and noticed he was in the infirmary and more importantly, Spy was sitting in a chair next to him, taking slow drags off his cigarette. Scout also noticed that not only was his face heated but he was naked and aroused under the gurney's blanket. He brought his knees to his chest swiftly and glared at Spy, who looked smug.

"The fuck ya wake me up fer cockfag?" , Scout pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. Spy smirked and flicked his cigarette out, putting it in an ashtray on the table next to him.

"You were thrashing quite a bit and moaning loudly. I thought you were in pain.", his voice, always smooth and velvety, swam down Scout's spine and struck his aching arousal. Scout growled lightly and held his legs tighter together.

"Well why am I in here?"

"You 'ad a rather nasty gun wound in your right shoulder and a concussion." Scout looked at his bandage shoulder and grimaced, remembering it all and happened to remember a certain Spy groping a certain Scout's back end. Scout pointed accusingly at Soy and sputtered, his face flushing darker. Spy quirked his brows and looked questioningly at Scout.

"Oui Scout?" Scout gripped the edges of the gurney and squeaked, which cause Spy to chuckle, which in turn pissed Scout off more. "YA GROPED ME ASSHOLE!", Scout shouted, his arousal now long forgotten as he lowered his knees. Spy looked innocently at Scout and put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Moi? Noooo.", Spy said sweetly and yet sarcastically. Scout glared heatedly into Spy's pale blue eyes and groaned.

"There's no winning with ya is there?", Scout asked, grumbling. Spy smiled cockily and strode over to the gurney, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yes and no Mon Lapin." Crossing his arms, Scout pouted and lay back against the pillows while Spy sat next to him on the gurney. The taller man tussled Scout's hair and grabbed the Bostonian's face in his large hands. Squeaking at the contact, Scout's face flushed so much it turned a shade of purple.

"What're ya doin cockfag?, he managed to say without stuttering. Spy ignored the bothered young man and instead pulled his face to his own, their lips a breath away, and Scout panting. Slowly, Spy glided a hand down Scout's face to his neck, feeling his way to the runner's chest, Scout gasping here and there. Spy smirked at the half-lidded, panting, and flushed form of Scout, the ocean blue eyes dilated with lust. The stray hand drifted lower and lower until Scout realized it was massaging his hip and moving towards the one area no one his self had ever touched. Scout pushed Spy and huddled into himself, hiding his comeback arousal. Spy looked confused and hurt so he stood and turned to leave when the younger of the two grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the gurney. Scout cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm a…I'm a virgin man.", Scout proclaimed, shame creeping up his spine. Spy stood stock still for a moment then chuckled melodiously. The Bostonian slugged him in the arm.

"The hell ya laughin for dick?" The taller man bent down and pecked Scout's frowning mouth, which caused him to widen his eyes and turn that lovely shade of purple again.

"Why didn't you say so Mon lapin?", Spy soothingly asked, Scout still flustered.

"I uh ya know…thought it'd never come up ya know…", Scout stuttered, his heart beating a mile a minute. Spy gripped the runner's chin and kissed him again sweetly yet heatedly, pulling away too soon. Scout whimpered at the loss of heat and pouted.

"You owe moi you know. I saved you from that RED 'eavy that charged you after you knocked yourself against that wall.", Spy lightly threatened, almost teasing. Scout glared at the older man and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not gonna fuck ya." Spy laughed loudly and set his hand on Scout's upper thigh.

"I merely wish for a simple date Mon ami. Nothing more." Scout looked skeptical and smacked Spy's hand away.

"A date? Where the fuck are we gonna have a date out here Dumbass?" Spy grinned and grabbed Scout's hand, kissing it tenderly.

"You'll see." Spy stood and turned to leave once more, his suavity radiating back to Scout who was watching said man's ass. The older man stopped by the door and glanced back at Scout, a smile on his masked face.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen after ceasefire Mon lapin." He left before Scout could respond and the runner crossed his arms pouting.

"I'm not fag…"


	2. Chapter 2

BLU LOVE will be continued as soon as I find the notebook it was written in.

This is a response to a reviewer here because there was a reply option.

From: Iz ()-Very nice story so far (hope you continue), but the only thing that bugs me isthe use of French. You cannot say the phrase "before moi could return yoursoap". That's just...no. 'Moi' is 'Me', not 'I', and it's one of the easiestwords for French people to use. They rarely use 'moi' in regular 's usually harder words, or words that sound very similar in both languages,like Ingénieur (Engineer), or Docteur (Doctor). If you go by Hollywoodstandards, then French people are incapable of saying 'Yes' and 'No', andinstead always reply 'Oui' or 'Non'. XD Obviously not true, but easier toaccept as a reader.

To: Iz

First let me start by thanking you for the review, and yes I will be continuing this. I do know quite as bit of French (I've taken classes) but I'm using stereotypical French sayings or Hollywood style as you call it because it's easier for reader's to understand (and to write, I hate writing French) and because it's fit's the videogame's view of Spy. Thanks for the suggestions on engineer and doctor though , I'm going to start using those.


End file.
